Legend of Zelda: Age of Darkness
Legend of Zelda: Age of Darkness is a 2018 Legend of Zelda game and is the signoff game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game features the "Toon" artstyle from Wind Waker and it's sequels, the engine from Ocarina of Time 3D and Majora's Mask 3D, and many mechanics from Breath of the Wild. Plot Hundreds of years have passed since the Legendary Hero defeated the all-mighty evil demon Ganon. The Land of Hyrule was peaceful for many years, until an army of Ganon's forces initaited an attack on Hyrule Castle. King Harkinian sent Zelda off to Elder Impa in Kakariko Village, as she was an old friend of the royal family. Impa was very old and was still alive during Ganon's last attack, and she recalled that the forces of evil are usually docile if the Evil Spirit itself has either died or been sealed away. Days later, the paper boy arrives at Hero's Village to inform the citizens of the attack on Hyrule Castle and death of the king. Link, a young swordfighting prodigy hears a voice in his head after reading the news. This voice was the spirit of the Legendary Hero sealed inside of him. Link is informed that he must, under any circumstance, locate all five Master Keys hidden throughout Hyrule. Link, afraid but yet determined, sets out on his quest to save Hyrule. Dungeons Antull Dungeon Prince Dome (Doh-May) of the Kokiri instructs you to help the Deku Sprout by defeating the antulls, ant like creatures, who currently live in a mound behind him. He shrinks you with a magic spell to deal with the antulls, but you are thrown into a dungeon by the Anutll Queen and must escape. Item: Hookshot - A grappling hook-type item that is used to teach young antulls to scale the walls. Boss: Antull Queen Excavation District Big Brother Goros, leader of all gorons, asks of you to retake the Excavation District, where the goron race finds their food. The district has been taken over by Lavathar, a dormant spirit that has embodied a large pool of lava. Item: Bombs - It's a bomb, silly! What do you think it does? Boss: Lavathar Sky Realm Chieften Ravata of the rito people asks you to traverse into the Sky Realm, a section high above Hyrule where powerful beings known as Highbirds live. Ravata reveals that all ritos have descended from these birds. Unfortunantly, the man behind the attacks on Hyrule Castle has let a gigantic evil dragon loose inside of the Sky Realm and it devoured all of the Highbirds. Item: Mechanical Wings - A removable pair of wings used to help outsiders traverse rito territory. Boss: Shadow Drake Deepsea Cavern King Zora sends you to a Deepsea Cavern, where he says his young boy Rainer was taken and eaten by a viscious fish. He wants you to kill the fish and avenge his son. Item: Zora Bow - An old magical bow that Rainer used to hunt fish. Boss: Thetis Gerudo Palace King Kozolarn is in possession of the final Master Key, but he is working with Lord Csendrin, who is revealed to be the evil being that awakened Ganon's forces. Item: Mirror Shield - A shield with an odd design that is capable of bending light. Bosses: King Kozolarn, Mysterious Soldier Knill Rubble of Hyrule Castle Link and Zelda meet in Kakariko Village and go to the Rubble of Hyrule Castle in search of the legendary blade, the Master Sword. Item: Master Sword - The legendary blade than an unknown hero wielded centuries ago. Boss: Master Guardian Citadel of Darkness After obtaining the Master Sword, Link and Zelda move forth to the Citadel of Darkness to end Lord Csendrin's wrath and avenge King Harkinian's death. However, after shattering Lord Csendrin's Dark Sword and learning about his tragic past, the truth of Knill is revealed and Link must fight him. Bosses: Lord Csendrin, Knill, Dark Light Ganon Bosses Antull Queen After jumping out of her throne and revealing her giant egg sac, the Anutll Queen charges at Link. The queen lays eggs all over the battleground which hatch to become hostile larva. However, Link can hookshot to the ceilling and preform a falling slash on the queen's weakspot. After several hits, the boss will be defeated. Lavathar A giant humanoid creature made of lava will burst out of a huge magma pool. When he smashes the ground to hit you, use your Touch of Water spell to turn his arm into rock, and then explode it with a bomb. After both arms are gone, he will exit the lava and start hopping around the room, leaving a trail behind him. Run the opposite direction the boss is going and hit him with water when he is close. Then, Z-Target the boss before he escapes the rock and jump slash him. Shadow Drake This boss functions like a fight with a massive dodongo. Once near the massive dragon, fly to his back and hit his tail 5 times. After hitting him, quickly unequipt and reequipt the Mechanical Wings, as his tail spin does massive damage. DO NOT stand near his firebreath attack, as it will instantly kill you. Thetis Once in the boss' chamber, Thetis, a large anglerfish, will emerge from a puddle and reveal that Rainer is infact in his mouth. He will constantly be jumping into small pools of water. When he is in the air, quickly hit him with your bow. Jump attack the light dangling above his head before he shoots beams out of it. Once he hobbles back to the water, repeat the process. King Kozolarn After jumping out of his throne, King Kozolarn will brandish his massive claymore. Avoid him hitting you with it, as it will cause massive damage. Hit him in the head with Light Arrows until he collapses. He will fly up in the air and much like Ganondorf, you will play a game of tennis, except this time, you will use the Mirror Shield. Mysterious Soldier Knill After Kozolarn dies, Lord Csendrin will call for Knill, his apprentice. Light Arrows bounce off of him. You cannot attack him and he is very powerful. Survive his aunslaught for 3 minutes, and a cutscene will appear where Knill summons an orb of evil energy and hits you, leaving you unconcious.